Ecruos The Porcupine
"No matter what you do, I will fight and fight until there is no more fight left in me." -Ecruos The Porcupine Ecruos The Porcupine is my fursona, the reincarnated version of Eternal. Ecruos is ment to be surperior toward Eternal, so his speed is corrected and his power is a bit stronger. Eternal passed away in a war against the army known as the Death Squad 501 while fighting the main leader, Deimos, leader of the DS501. Eternal had won, but the massive wounds killed him from blood loss..15 years later, Eternal was reborn as Ecruos, a Red and White Porcupine and the New Fearless leader of the Fire Strikes, A group of people who watch out for the local city, Akushon Sutoraiki City. Appearance: Ecruos has somewhat of a Gogeta(DBZ) Hair style. Ecruos has a samurai Katana sheath on his back with his katana in it. His Gloves are White, and golden. He wears two golden bands on his gloves for his children, Zephyr, Bass and Viola. He wears White, Silver and Black Nike Shoes. Techniques, Abilities, and Powers: Ecruos is known around the city for his huge arsenal of attacks. He knows a wide variety of attacks. Because it is his resurrected version, His abilites are meant to be better than Eternal's Physical Abilities, mashed with Eternal's original combat skills and his training skills from learning the Ginga No Budō allows Ecruos to be the best fighter in his city and has allowed him to be better in a fight than a few people he's encountered and fought. Ecruos' Training to learn the Ginga No Budō has allowed Ecruos to get a better perspective of a casual attack, being able to detect in which way the punch/kick will come from.But, Ecruos' most noticed ability is his cunning strategy and his type of attacks in a fight. In battle, Ecruos does not use the same move twice unless it's a desperate move. The reason he changes up his attacks all the time is because: If you use the same move over and over again, you'll become predictable and you'll be like an open book. His ability to figure out few attacks and find a way to dodge them within a few seconds has allowed him to rival the speed of Knuckles' Punches and Shadow's Chaos Spear technique. Despite being not as fast as Sonic, He can still make for some good high-speed action. But, That's not all of his abilities. Ecruos' Trademark ability is his use of pyrokinesis and electricity. How he does this is unknown, but he can use the energy in certain areas to make fire and lightning.His attacks can go from a small burn and shock, to a Massive Lightning Attack and a Searing Pheonix Strike. Ecruos usually keeps the elements on one side or another. He keeps the ability for fire in his right hand and his electric abilities in his left hand. He often combines the fire with the electricity for some pretty damaging moves. Here's some attacks that Ecruos has managed to make: *Vulcan Bolt: Ecruos' Default Pyrovoltage attack. Ecruos produces a fire ball into his hands and produces a mini thunder-bolt looking flame and launches the flame at the opponent. This also shocks the opponent somewhat lightly, but if it is used with more lightning and less fire, it could deal a good amount of damage. *Pyrovolt Tornado: Ecruos forms a tornado made of fire. Then forms an electric tornado around the fire tornado, thus bonding the two elemental tornadoes to make one bonded cross elemental tornado that does quite some damage to Water or Grass Elemental users. *Pheonix Searing Blast: Ecruos raises his hands like in a spirit bomb motion, and a giant fire in the shape of a pheonix flies at the opponent. This is Ecruos' most experienced and most damaging non-super form fire attack as it does a good amount of damage. *Zeus' Wrath: Ecruos opens a ring of electricity under the opponent. The ring becomes almost like a summon to have thousands of lightning bolts form a large energy beam from the sky, but instead it comes through the ground. This is another one of Ecruos' most exprienced and most damaging non-super form attack. *Stardust Breaker: Ecruos' signature move. Ecruos still can't manuever it very well, but he can control where he can go with the kick, preventing him from running into things, but however, it's not as fast as Mach 5 speed, the original speed. it is at a Mach 3 speed, but however is more likely to hit than the original. Due to the speed being about 45% of the attack, the attack doesn't do as much as it used to. *Lightning Sword Slash: Ecruos' katana forms into a sword with a blade of lightning and is very fast. It is also very powerful, with a slash power of 15 psi. HOWEVER, this attack only lasts for half a minute. Super Forms: Super Ecruos: Like other Sonic characters, Ecruos has a super form that acquires the Chaos Emeralds. In this form, his fur glows a golden yellow color that is slightly darker than Shadow's super form, edging more towards Silver's super fur color. His glove's golden bands turn red. His shoes go from a black and silver color to white and gold. Like others, Ecruos gains other of the boosts: increased stats, more power, etc. Ecruos' power is put out as power and speed, mostly. Burn Ecruos: This is Ecruos' super form when he collects all 10 Flame Rubies. The burn form enhances all of his fire energy and all of his fire attacks. Ecruos' pupils light up a glowing red. Ecruos is speed enhanced, and has a lot more fire energy, however, he cannot use electrical based attacks. This form also enhances Stardust Breaker into Comet Crush, which moves almost as fast as Mach 7 and does 70% damage on people's health due to the great speed. Bolt Ecruos: This is Ecruos' super form when he collects all of the Thunder Topazes. The bolt form enhances all of Ecruos' electrical energy and all of his electrical attacks. In this form, Ecruos' fur turns blue and yellow. The yellow looks alot like Shadow's Triangle down his head, but shaped more like a lightning bolt. Ecruos is power enhanced, and has a lot more electric energy. However, he can't use fire-based attacks. This form also enhances Stardust Breaker into Bolt Bash, which moves at a mach 8 speed and does a lot of damage to opposing fighters due to speed and power. Ecruos Ω: This is like Ecruos' dark form, but a lot more vicious, aggressive, and careless. Ecruos' fur is now Mahogany instead of red, due to corruption. Ecruos' eyes have black scleras and yellowish orange irises. His sword is now replaced by a scythe. Ecruos is much stronger in this form, but in this form, he is blinded by rage and attacks without reason, which has sometimes lead him into accidently hurting his friends. Hyper Ecruos: This is Ecruos' ultimate super form. When in this form, he is very powerful, his speed almost replicating that of Mach 4 speed, and his power is very powerful, with hits of 9- 11 psi. Ecruos, however, uses almost all of his super energy when in this state, only being able to hold the form for about 2 minutes or more depending on the amount of rings he has. However, this is not as powerful as Sonic's Hyper Form. Neruos: This is a fusion form Ecruos takes when he joins with Nero, his brother. The fusion combines the two porcupine's abilities into one body, including Nero's natural marksman instinct with guns, and Ecruos' Pyrovolt techniques. Sir Source: This is Ecruos' knight form. He takes this form when he collects all 4 parts of the Ulta-Sword, a sword that is very powerful, but isn't as strong as Excalibur. Ecruos' knight suit is a golden yellow with a lightning bolt engraved onto the right arm of the armor and a fire on the left side. (he lacks a cape, but he has a shield, and a mace.) This transformation, however is hard to accomplish, considering the Ulta-Sword parts are spread across the universe. Quotes: "Hey there. I'm Ecruos, Leader of the Fire Strikes, and the best fighter in town!." -Ecruos while introducing himself. "Wow! I didn't think I did that great, but Cool!" -Ecruos getting an S rank. "Alright! Let's keep it this way!" -Ecruos getting an A rank. "Okay, it's still good!" -Ecruos getting a B rank. "I could've done better, I gotta focus more and do better next time!" -Ecruos getting a C rank. "Oh man, that's bad. I need to work harder." -Ecruos getting a D rank. "Dude, really. I can do a lot better than this. -Ecruos getting a E rank. "I know you won't admit it. But, I know, deep inside, that you're screaming in fear, because you know that i'm a lot stronger than I was, Damian. You know that with one critical blow, I could end you. I'm no longer scared of you, Damian. you're the one who's scared of me and now you know how I felt when your father brutally hurt me. However, I'm not your father because I'm no longer showing mercy to you. -Ecruos, about to finish Damian with a katana stab. "You monster. You've hurt my family and friends. I hope you know what you just got yourself into, because you won't be able to learn it later when I'm feeding your corpse to the crows. I hope you're prepared. Because when I finish you, once and for all, what you did to my family and friends will look like nothing. " -Ecruos talking to the resurrected Deimos about what he's done. "You disgust me. You're a waste of flesh in this world. But, I'm leaving this piece of flesh to rot. See ya, Demonio." -Ecruos talking to the nearly dead Deimos. "Let's roll, guys!" -Ecruos talking to the Fire Strikes. "Alright Team Zero. Let's go!" -Ecruos assembling Team Zero. "A hero is a man who knows he's free." -Ecruos answering his son's question about what a hero is. Gallery: 185px-Ecruos_Profile_Picture.png|Ecruos in his fighting pose. CosplayTime.jpg|Ecruos cosplayed as Proto Man from the Mega Man Series. Category:Males Category:Porcupines